ANOTHER STORY
by DR.QuackRoom182
Summary: this is just a story about what happens after the game has ended maybe some questions you asked yourself well playing the game will be answered.


DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of the games the voices in my mind just like to make up stories. And you're just jealous you can't hear the voice.

Prologue

"Come to me young death keeper awaken from your eternal slumber." Called a voice in the darkness.

A young man by the name of Kuja lay there lifeless for a moment or two. Engulfed in nothing but the darkness, opening his eyes slowly but surly. He wondered to himself if he was still among those of the living. Though he thought for sure he had died back at the Lifa Tree.

"Now follow me, rise from your wake and come with me Savenia, keeper of the stars. Your sorrow will no longer be your dilemma. Rise we still have much to do." Called out the voice this time emerging from the dark.

Kuja now surrounded by whitish blue neon colored light. Healing all of his wound's slowly brining him back to life. Giving back al the strength he had to his cold dead body. He got up following the shadowy figure into the darkness. Maybe sealing his fate. Not for sure what was waiting for him ahead on-ward he went deeper into the darkness.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

"Vivi over here would you like to jump rope?" Yelled three little girls dressed exactly the same.

"No thank-you I have to go meet Ruby before the play start's." Exclaimed a little black mage with large yellow eye's, waving as he trotted off.

As he walked around he looked at how great Alexandria has been restored. He was overwhelmed with excitement due to the fact that the legendary theater ship was to come today. For the spectacular performance it always played "I WANT TO BE YOUR CANARY".

He was staring at the sky when all of the sudden someone bumped into him knocking him to the hard cobblestone ground. Where he lay for a moment or two stunned by what had just happened. He looked up and realized that the person who had knocked him to the ground and was still standing there. Extending out his hand no less.

"P-Puck…is that you?" asked Vivi grabbing Puck's hand and pulling himself from the ground.

"Of course who'd you think it was Regent Cid? You do know were going to have to stop meeting like this" Puck laughed wiping dirt off Vivi's back.

"Why are you here?" questioned Vivi staring at Puck's face.

" I can't come to see an old friend, what a shame." Snickered Puck.

Vivi just gave him a cold stare in disbelief. Knowing Puck was lying he asked the question again this time more sternly, "Why have you come back to Alexandria?"

" Okay, okay I'm here because, Bermecia is in big trouble. Were being attacked by large amount's of mist monster's damn they are relentless. Any way's, I'm here with Freya we were on are way to see Queen Garnet and ask her for help. Which reminds me I have to go catch up with Freya. I guess I'll be seeing you later." Puck yelled as he ran up the alleyway toward Alexandria.

" Goodbye." Screamed Vivi waving as Puck ran off.

He walked down the cobblestone street until he came to a hidden mini theater where he walked down. Tripping over his pant's leg on the last step picking himself up, having everyone in the room staring at him as he got up. Walking over to Ruby trying not to seem embarrassed.

"Vivi there's my little buddy." She squealed picking him up and spinning him around.

" Put me down" wined Vivi as she placed him to the ground. "Now Miss Ruby what can I do for you?"

" Why ya being so formal? I wanted ya ta take the place of Zidane in this here year's production. Poor Zidane wanted ta watch the play with Garnet. What a shame. He's such a good actor, and so cute." Ruby exclaimed jumping all around.

"S-Sure but ain't I a little short to do that?" stuttered Vivi.

" It ain't the size that matter's it's what's in your heart my friend." Said Ruby cupping her hand over her heart.

"Will do, but where's my costume at?" Vivi questioned looking up at her with his large yellow eyes. She giggled and took him by the hand dragging him to the large room behind the stage.


End file.
